Gerudo
by Wavern1522
Summary: Tras la derrota del Conde, Allen fue llevada a un mundo en donde la Inocencia no puede ser activada por culpa de algo o alguien. Pasa los años y pierde la esperanza de volver y se instala en el desierto donde la tratan como una igual. Pero todo cambia cuando en medio del implacable desierto, ocurre lo inexplicable. Ahora deberá proteger a la gente que le importa y al héroe elegido.


**Desde que comenze a jugar Breath of the wild y mi amor por D Gray Man, esto me bino a la cabeza. No se que me impulso a hacerlo, pero tenia que escribirlo. Más aun porque estoy estudiando en otra ciudad y mi consola esta en mi ciudad de origen me resulta un poco aburrido el no poder jugarlo con lo entretenido que es, supongo que es el poder Gamer y Otaku que ahí en mi :3 no puedo negarlo, pero no me arrepiento en fin, una que otra advertencia.**

 _Cursiva: sonidos_

 **Advertencia: Fem!Allen y personajes Oc.**

* * *

 **Llegada**

– Nee, Okaa-san ¿Podemos salir de la Ciudadela Gerudo? ¡Queremos ver el Bazar Sekken que está alrededor del oasis cerca de aquí!

– ¡También queremos ver la competencia de morsas del desierto!

Una mujer sentada en un sillón mientras estaba leyendo un libro escucho los pedidos de sus hijos que esperaban su respuesta. Esa mujer era de largos cabellos blancos que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus caderas, ojos de un hipnótico gris, y lo que se podía destacar más eran su extraña cicatriz en su hermoso rostro y su deforme brazo que era negro, y escamoso.

Llevaba un vestuario muy semejante al de la danza del vientre. Su pantalón pololos era de un blanco transparente que dejaba ver sus bragas negras, su top era blanco con oro y detalles de diamantes negros, y contaba con uno más grande en el centro. Llevaba una diadema de oro con un diamante que acaparaba casi todo el centro de su frente. Y el de los niños era semejante al suyo, pero sus pantalones eran de tela más gruesa y de color marrón con manchas doradas, y sus tops eran de tela color naranja opaco y tenían diademas iguales, pero eran de zafiro y plata en su lugar.

Suspiro al ver que sus niños no la dejaran en paz hasta que les de una respuesta.

– Ringo, Takeshi ya les he dicho que por el momento no es buena idea alejarse de la ciudad

– Awww~ ¿Por qué? – dejaron salir lágrimas de cocodrilo.

– ¿Les debo recordar la situación crítica que estamos pasando? – cerro su libro y lo puso a un lado – La bestia divina Vah Naboris podría atacarnos con uno de sus rayos

– Pero el camellito no se acerca a la ciudad – Ringo inflo sus mejillas.

– Pero eso no impide a los otros monstruos como Lizalfos o los Stalmoblin traten de matarnos, ¿Quieren que les recuerde lo que paso la semana pasada?

– ¡No fue mi culpa! – Takeshi sacudió los brazos – ¡Ringo me reto!

– ¡Eso no he cierto! ¡Tú quisiste atrapar a esa morsa por tu cuenta!

– ¡No he cierto!

– ¡Si he cierto!

– ¡No he cierto!

– ¡Si he cierto!

– ¡No he cierto!

– ¡No he cierto!

– ¡SI HE CIERTO Y ASÍ SE QUEDA! – grito Takeshi con la cara roja.

– Bueno – Sonrió mientras se cruzó de brazos.

Takeshi proceso lo que acabo de pasar.

– ¡Un momento!

– ¡Ya lo admitiste! Así que ni modo – sonrió con orgullo, en cambio su gemelo gruño por la trampa de su hermana.

– ¡YA BASTA! – los niños se encogieron por el grito y miraron a su madre levantarse del sillón – Solo podríamos ir a uno de esos lugares ¿Entienden?

– ¡Si!

– _Aunque me gustaría ver la carrera de morsas_ – Takeshi completo en su mente

Como si le leyera la mente…

– No podemos ir a ver la carrera de morsas Takeshi… porque Vah Naboris arruino la pista de carreras – miro el rostro deprimido del pelirrojo – Que se le va a hacer – tomo una bolsa llena de rupias y un escudo de oro con forma ovoide – Sera mejor ir de una vez, y regresar antes del anochecer ¿Entienden?

Sonrió al ver el ánimo de los pelirrojos elevado.

– ¡Si Okaa-san!

.

Ellos pasaron por el umbral de su casa y vieron a la gente caminar y correr por los alrededores de la ciudad. Salvo por un detalle…

Todo el personal de esa ciudad eran puras mujeres.

Y todas esas mujeres y niñas tenían mucho en común. Todas tenían la piel curtida oscura, ojos dorados y cabellera carmesí. Ellas eran gobernadas por su matriarca Riju y a su lado estaba su guardiana personal y mano derecha Adine, que rara vez se separa de ella.

No había ningún hombre a la vista, ya que hay una estricta regla de que ningún Voe **(1)** está permitido entrar a la ciudad conocida como la Ciudad de Gerudo. Y esa regla sigue en pie desde hace mucho tiempo.

Salvo por esos seres de piedra conocidos como Gorons. Tal vez por que como son de raza no humanoide no se aplica a ellos. Sin embargo, si a los Vure **(2)** , cuya raza recibe el nombre de Orni, ya que cuando fue al Bazar Sekken una vez vio a un Orni masculino, y en la ciudad vio a una femenina llamada Ineli que vive en la ciudad, aunque se le ve triste porque no venden pescado.

Paso por la entrada principal de la ciudadela y cerro un poco los ojos cuando su rostro fue rosado por la ardiente ventisca acompañada de la arena del desierto. Miro a las guardianas de la entrada y les dio un breve, pero respetuoso saludo, a lo que ellas respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Luego de salir de la ciudad los tres fueron a pie hacia un pequeño puesto, y cerca de él estaba una de esas mujeres tratando de domesticar a unas morsas de arena.

Su raza es conocida como las Gerudo, y sabe mucho de ello porque lleva ocho años viviendo en esa ciudad. Ella responde por el nombre de…

– ¡Sawotta Allen! – la mujer saludo alegremente dejando a las morsas.

Ella es Allen Walker. La Destructora del Tiempo. La que derroto al Conde Milenario, el Apocryphos y los demás Noé, excepto por 3. Ex-exorcista. Madre de los hijos de su Shishou Baka Cross Marian y actualmente residente de la Ciudadela Gerudo del Reino Hyrule, un reino que ya no existe. Y tiene varios trabajos como vendedora de la joyería de Gerudo, ayudante de la vendedora de alimentos, ropa, armas y de la posada de la ciudadela.

– Sawotta Frely – la mencionada se acercó a la alegre Gerudo – Veo que aun sigues entrenando a las morsas del desierto

– Alguien tiene que hacerlo Allen – miro a los gemelos – Sawotta Ringo y Takeshi

– Sawotta tía Frely – saludaron al unísono.

– ¿Qué los trae a mi puesto?

– Voy a llevar a los niños a La Carrera con Morsa

– Creí que la pista fue destruida por Vah Naboris – Frely ladeo la cabeza.

– Quiero llevarlos para que vean con sus propios ojos, además, hace como una semana que no salen y se están inquietando – Frely se rio ante eso.

– Comprendo, son unos niños llenos de energía – giro la cabeza y miro la posición del sol – Deberías llevarte a una de las morsas para ir rápido y llegar antes de que se haga de noche

– Es por eso que traje mi escudo

– Niños – ellos le miraron – Asegúrense de que su mamá no se pierda en el desierto también

– ¡Eso fue muy cruel Frely! – Allen tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

– De todos modos, deberías tener cuidado Allen – Frely tenía una expresión seria – Según los rumores, la Bestia Divina ataca con mayor fuerza cuando es de noche y la tormenta de arena a su alrededor se vuelve más intensa, así que es mejor que regresen antes de que se vuelva muy tarde – explico y aconsejo como una madre a su hija.

– Gracias por el consejo, y no te preocupes, llegaremos antes de que sea muy noche – sonrió en agradecimiento por su preocupación.

– Eso espero…

Frely observo a la albina tomar a los gemelos y asegurarse de que ellos estén aferrados a ella. Cuando se acercó sigilosamente a una morsa que estaba de espaldas en la arena, rápidamente ella saco una soga y utilizo su escudo como patineta para deslizarse fácilmente por la arena. Los observo irse hacia dicho lugar que menciono la albina.

– Espero que tengas cuidado Allen… – junto las manos sobre su pecho – Porque no importa que pace… siempre parece… que los problemas te buscan a ti

Ella regreso con el entrenamiento de las morsas.

.

– ¡La próxima vez quiero estar en la espalda de Okaa-san!

– En tus sueños hermanita

Allen suspiro mientras los escuchaba discutir de nuevo. Sin duda saco su carácter cuando ella era más joven, pero se encargará de que se comporten más dócil cuando sean más grandes, por ahora, que disfruten de esta libertad mientras pueden, y descubrir que consecuencias pueden traerles si recurren a lo físico.

Ella escucho el sonido de la morsa alejarse. Ahogo un gruñido. Pueden que esas morsas salvajes le sean útiles y sean gratis de tomar, pero al momento de soltarlas huyen lejos y no dan otra opción que ir a pie, o hasta encontrar otra morsa.

Miraron el letrero que estaba atado por los lados por palmeras. Miraron por los alrededores a la espera de ver a alguien, pero no vieron nada más que palmeras y algunas banderas curvas.

– Hola – trato de encontrar alguna señal de vida – ¿Están aquí? Asyré, Shaboen

– Parece que no hay nadie mamá – hablo con decepción en su tono Takeshi.

– Es extraño, por lo general ellas están aquí hasta las ocho de la noche

– ¿Y qué hora son?

– Según la posición del sol Ringo – miro el cielo, pero no el sol – Apenas van a ser las siete de la tarde

– Tal vez tuvieron que tomarse un descanso

– Awww~ yo quería ver a Asyré arrasar con las demás competidoras

– Lo siento hermanito, pero parece que no hay nada para ti hoy – la gemela hizo un mohín – Yo quería ir al Bazar Sekken para nadar en el oasis

– Bueno, parece que fue un día malo para ti también

– ¡Quieren calmarse! – se sintió feliz de que la obedecieran. Su día de descanso que le dieron sus jefas está por terminar, pero al menos paso el mayor tiempo que pudo con sus hijos. Con los trabajos que ella tiene para mantenerlos le resulta un poco difícil pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque agradece profundamente que sus jefas le den permiso de que la acompañen, siempre se la pasan jugando con las otras niñas Gerudo.

Se estremeció al sentir una fría ventisca. Miro a la dirección de donde vino y frunció el ceño al ver la figura de Vah Naboris no muy lejos de donde estaban.

– Sera mejor irnos

Allen busco por los alrededores una morsa del Desierto. Ringo y Takeshi, al ver esto quisieron ayudar. Buscaron por los lados, pero no encontraron ninguna. Takeshi suspiro en decepción, pero al escuchar un sonido tan familiar, se acercó con cuidado.

Al alejarse un poco de su familia vio a una morsa que parecía estar dormida. Quiso avisar a su madre, pero el ruido podría despertarla. Con sigilo se acercó a ella, se detuvo al verla moverse, pero prosiguió cuando se detuvo otra vez.

Al estar muy cerca de la morsa salto sobre ella y se sujetó del cabello del animal en forma de cresta. Sonrió al ver que atrapo su primera morsa, no como lo hace su madre y las demás mujeres Gerudo, pero es algo. Sin embargo, la victoria no le duro mucho porque el animal se despertó y empezó a moverse de un lado a otro con intención de ser libre.

Allen y Ringo giraron la cabeza al escuchar el grito de una morsa que pocos segundos después fue seguido por el chillido de Takeshi. Corrieron para ver que paso, pero al llegar Ringo grito al ver a Takeshi ser llevado por la morsa hacia donde estaba Vah Naboris. Miro a los lados y vio a otra morsa mirando a los lados.

– ¡Ringo, súbete a mi espalda!

Ella no lo dudo, y se subió a la espalda de su madre. Allen fue rápidamente hacia el animal, y lo atrapo antes de que huyera, y empezó la persecución.

Allen pudo ver que Takeshi le llevaba ventaja, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Takeshi se soltara. Acelero al ver a Takeshi entrar en la tormenta de arena. Cuando entraron en la tormenta de arena, no pudo ver nada, y casi cerro los ojos para impedir que la arena se metiera en sus ojos y evitar soltar al animal.

– ¡AYUDA!

Cuando escucho ese grito fue en su dirección. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo persiguiéndolo, pero lo que, si sabía, es que al escuchar los rayos caer cerca de ella, tenía poco tiempo antes de que estuvieran cerca de la Bestia Divina y esta atacara.

Cuando se aclaró un poco la arena, vio a Takeshi en el suelo y mirando a todos lados. Dejo ir la morsa y fue corriendo hacia su hijo. Cuando se acercó al pelirrojo lo atrapo en un asfixiante abrazo.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jovencito! – le regaño al separarse.

– ¡No mamá! – respondió asustado y con honestidad mientras volvía a abrazarla.

Sonrió ante eso. Pero el momento familiar no duro mucho al escuchar un ensordecedor rugido, que tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Los iris de Allen se encogieron. Al mirar detrás de ella estaba la bestia divina Vah Naboris.

Antigua protectora de Gerudo, pero ahora es una bestia incontrolable que ataca a quien se acerque demasiado a ella. Al ver sus jorobas brillar se aseguró de que Ringo estuviera sujeta a su cuello y Takeshi en sus brazos y corrió lejos de esa máquina.

Mientras corría aparecieron varios Lizalfos eléctricos, pero en lugar de pelear como lo habría hecho antes, decidió correr, cuando estaba por rodearlos, cayo un rayo junto a ella, lo que la mando a volar unos metros.

Cuando se levantó vio a los gemelos que aún se aferran a ella. Miro a los monstruos que poco a poco se volvieron en nubes oscuras y desaparecieron. Cuando escucho otro rugido del enorme camello volvió a correr por sus vidas.

Se detuvo cuando un rayo cayó cerca de ella. Miro en donde cayo y supo que se trataba de uno de los rayos comunes que son atraídos por la Bestia Divina.

Continúo corriendo mientras evitaba ser empujada por la fuerte ventica de la tormenta. Al escuchar otro grito de Vah Naboris quería gritar de frustración. No importaba a donde vaya parece que el camello la sigue. No sabe si está regresando a la ciudad, o se está alejando por culpa de la tormenta que bloquea gran parte de su vista, y la oscuridad de la noche no le está ayudando.

Al mirar las jorobas de Vah Naboris brillar intento invocar el Arca. Aun si la manda exclusivamente a distintas partes de Hyrule, era mejor eso a morir electrocutado. Cuando una puerta blanca con números apareció junto a ella…

Le cayó el rayo de Vah Naboris.

Cayeron hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto y se cubrieron los ojos por el gran resplandor que emitió la puerta con el rayo. Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció, rápidamente se sentó y ayudo a los gemelos a levantarse. Cuando se aseguró de que ellos estaban bien, miraron la puerta del Arca y los números que tenia se volvieron locos, parecía que estaba buscando una clave y no se detendría hasta encontrarla. Observaron por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que los números se detuvieron.

Esperaron y esperaron… pero no ocurrió nada.

Cuando estuvo por levantarse escucho algo.

Voces…

Más bien gritos…

Y eran muchos.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para hacerse a un lado cuando algo salió de la puerta a toda velocidad y se impactaron con la arena.

Se miraron entre ellos por un momento antes de que decidiera ir a inspeccionar, pero iba a hacerlo rápido… Vah Naboris se acercaba.

En cuanto se acercó al lugar en el que se formó un pequeño cráter se quedó sin aliento.

En ese pequeño cráter, había 6, no 13, no 19 personas en total.

Ella reconocía a 17 de los 19. Porque los últimos dos parecían ser niños.

Frente a ellos estaban Kanda, Lenalee y Komui, Lavi, Bookman, Bak, Johnny, Tiedoll, Link, Timothy, Miranda, Marie, Krory, Tyki Mikk, Road y Sheril Kamelot, y para su consternación, su estúpido maestro Cross, estaban en el cráter inconscientes.

Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fueron esos dos niños. Una niña de 7 años que era muy parecida a Lavi, y un niño de 3 años muy semejante a Tyki.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar al escuchar los pasos del camello gigante acercarse aún más.

Se acercó al Noé del placer y trato de despertarlo sacudiéndolo por los hombros. Cuando escucho un gruñido y ver sus ojos abrirse dejando ver su iris dorada sonrió.

Tiky miro algo atontado a la albina mientras se froto la cabeza. Al mirar la tormenta de arena que había y a Allen dijo algo que casi la dejo en shock.

– Conejo-kun no estará feliz si descubre que soñé con su amiga muerta

¡¿Muerta?!

¡Eso es lo que ellos han estado pensando de ella todo este tempo! ¡Muerta! ¡Tienen mucho que explicarle cuando despierten!

 _Rugido_.

Primero salvarlos, luego las explicaciones. Cuando vio al Noé a punto de dormirse, lo abofeteo con fuerza con su brazo deforme sacándole un grito de sorpresa y dolor a Tyki al liberarlo de su ensoñación. Lo observo sacudir la cabeza antes de abrir completamente los ojos.

– ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oigan! ¡Esto no es un sueño! – miro la tormenta de arena y de nuevo a la albina – ¡Onna! ¡Estas viva!

– Si, también me alegro de verte – se dirigió a Johnny y los gemelos al niño de cabello azul – Ayúdame a despertarlos antes de que Vah Naboris nos liquide

– ¿Vah quién? – su atención se dirigió hacia un ruido ensordecedor y vio a un camello gigante con apariencia extraña que emitía un resplandor rojo y se acercaba hacia ellos – El camello gigante ya entendí – rápidamente se dirigió a los dos niños y a Lavi.

Transcurrieron unos minutos y la mayoría (Excepto por Link y Road) se despertó, confundidos, aturdidos y adoloridos por el golpe, y creían que todo fue un sueño muy real al ver muy de cerca una maquina con la forma de un camello, pero, sobre todo tristes… muy tristes al ver una silueta (por culpa de la arena) muy familiar frente a ellos y creyeron que en cuanto despierten desaparecería.

Pero su sueño se tornó pesadilla al poder distinguir muy bien a dos copias muy pequeñas del General Cross aun lado de ella. Ya tenían suficiente con uno, no necesitaban a dos más.

– ¡Oigan, despierten! ¡Sino quieren morir, síganme!

Allen tomo a los gemelos y empezó a caminar a través de la tormenta, y rezando porque ellos despierten de su ensoñación y la sigan. Estuvo corriendo por una hora, y casi soltó un grito de alegría al ver que la tormenta se despejaba más y más.

Miro a tras de ella y vio a Tyki guiar al grupo mientras su hermano cargaba a Road y Marie a Link.

Una vez que salieron de la tormenta los llevo a La Carrera con Morsa. Más bien Ringo y Takeshi los guiaron, porque ellos sabían que su madre podría perderlos a mitad del desierto. Estornudaron al sentir el frió aire del desierto en la noche.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, todos los exorcistas se dejaron caer en el suelo, y sacudieron la arena de su cabello y ropa.

– ¿Qué mierda es este lugar?

– ¡Cuida tu lenguaje exorcista! ¡No quiero que mi preciosa Road sea contaminada por tus palabras!

– Ella esta inconsciente, no puede escuchar nada

– ¡No correré ningún riesgo!

– Ya, ya, calma Yuu-chan

– ¿Quieres que te rebane Baka Usagi?

– ¡WAAA! ¡Tyki sálvame!

– ¡Oigan! ¡Debemos averiguar dónde estamos en primer lugar!

– No importa, estamos soñando de todos modos

– ¿Qué quieres decir General Cross? ¿Por qué crees que estamos soñando? – Lenalee ladeo la cabeza.

– Muy fácil – señalo con el dedo – Porque ella está aquí

Todos voltearon y vieron a Allen que tenía un semblante triste y feliz a la vez. Todos parpadearon con sorpresa al ver a la albina frente a ellos.

Tal vez Cross tenía razón y realmente estaban soñando.

Porque era imposible que Allen estuviera viva.

Poco después de que derrotara al Conde Milenario, el Apocryphos y los demás Noé las puertas del Arca enloquecieron y desaparecieron de los lugares en el que estaban alrededor del mundo. Excepto por una, que apareció de la nada y absorbió todo lo que había.

La pelea que tuvo la dejo fatalmente herida, y no tuvo suficiente fuerza para sostenerse de algo, permitiendo así, que la puerta la absorbiera. Cuando ella paso por la puerta, esta se detuvo de succionar y apareció el símbolo de tres triángulos por encima de un ave, y antes de que alguno se acercara para auxiliarla…

La puerta se rompió en miles de pedazos, y con ello su amiga y compañera… desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Buscaron por todos lados, pero no encontraron nada, ni con la ayuda de los tres Noé restantes hizo mucho. Con tristeza, la dieron por muerta, ya que con las heridas que tenía, las probabilidades de supervivencia fueron bajas.

Allen miro con melancolía a sus amigos. Si lo pensaba bien, no es de extrañar que la dieran por muerta.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello. Al mirar bien, vio a Lenalee que la abrasaba y vio algunas lágrimas fugitivas en su rostro.

No le importo que la tirara a la tierra mientras continuaba abrazándola… solo demostraba lo mucho que la extraño.

Sintió sus labios curvarse hacia arriba y algo cálido deslizarse por su cara.

* * *

 **Allen:** ¿Porque soy mujer aquí?

 **Lavi:** ¡STRIKE! ¡Yo creo que te queda muy bien Moyashi-chan!

 **Allen:** ¡Cállate Lavi!

 **Lavi:** Buuu... No seas mala Moyashi-chan, ademas de que te queda bien la maternidad

 **Allen (resoplido):** No es que me queje de tener familia, ¡¿Pero porque siempre es con mi maestro idiota?!

 **Cross (fumando):** Eso lo provoca un ser superior a mi, aunque... -la miro fijamente y sonrió- No me importaría verte una vez más

 **Allen (sonrojada):** ¡C-CÁLLATE MAESTRO IDIOTA!

.

 **Voe** : Hombre

 **Vure** : Pajaro

 **Sawotta:** Buenos dias

.

 **Creo que esta bien por hoy... ahora, A los que siguen mi historia de "El pasado del futuro" Voy a comentar que estoy a mitad del camino, no se, me dio un poco de pereza en todo este tiempo, pero fue suficiente de tanta pereza, porque si sigo así no podre avanzar ¡No se preocupen! No tengo pensado avanzar abandonar ninguna de mis historias.**

 **Lo dejo aquí por ahora.**


End file.
